ActionVérité
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Voldemort est mort... c'est la fin de l'année, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Lemon, Slash HPxDMxBZ, PWPVenez lire et reviews ! BONNE LECTURE ceci est un OS !


**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, PWP

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort... c'est la fin de l'année, c'est génial, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

**Attention : RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES, Alors homophobes, cassez-vous !**

**NE prends PAS en compte HBP ! **

Couple : HPxDMxBZ

* * *

**ACTION-VERITE

* * *

**

_N/A : Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël, pour vous, très chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices._

_Je vous aime_

_Je vous souhaite de passer de joyeuses fêtes !_

_Bisous_

_Ariane

* * *

_

-Putain, c'est enfin la fin de l'année ! Fit Ron en s'étirant.

-Oui, c'est aussi la fin de nos études ! Remarqua à juste titre Seamus.

Les cinq garçons s'assirent autour du feu de leur salle commune.

-C'est passé tellement vite ! Soupira Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, plus tard ? Demanda Neville.

-Moi, je pense que je vais revenir du côté moldu, répondit Dean. Je vais sûrement vivre un an tranquillement avec mes parents parce que je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de les revoir, en plus j'ai une petite soeur qui ne me connaît presque pas ! Puis... j'aimerai ensuite travailler dans l'art... maintenant, faut voir lequel !

Tous sourièrent. Il était vrai qu'il était bien temps de commencer à faire des projets pour l'avenir. La fin des études signifiait tout de même la rentrée dans la vie active.

-Moi, je pense que je vais devenir un Auror ! Annonça Ron.

-Un Auror ?

-Ouais... après tout, Vous-Sa... Voldemort est bel et bien mort, mais des mangemorts courent toujours ! Et tous ne sont pas comme Severus ou Draco... tous n'ont pas rejoint notre camp !

-Quand je pense à ces deux-là... murmura Harry. J'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Qui aurait pu penser que devant Voldemort et son père, Draco et toute sa clique de Slytherin se seraient dressés contre ce reptile mégalomane !

-Ouais, je sais... c'est complètement fou ! Renchérit Seamus.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais... au lieu de ressasser ce genre de souvenirs, pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu ? Proposa Neville.

-Pourquoi pas ! Fit Ron.

-Tu propose quoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Un action vérité !

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres de tous les garçons.

-Cependant, on ne va pas jouer ici, parce que ma Mione refuserait que l'on reste ! Fit Ron.

Tous rièrent et jetèrent un regard énamouré vers Hermione qui comprenait parfaitement que ce soir, les Gryffindor auraient droit à une nouvelle scène. Elle se remémora la dernière fois où ces idiots de garçons de septième année s'étaient réunis ainsi.

_-Harry... mais qu'est-ce que... fit-elle._

_Harry ne semblait vraiment pas en état de parler pas plus qu'en état de marcher, de manger ou de boire... parce que justement boire... il l'avait bien fait en compagnie des autres étudiants de son cursus. C'était pour fêter sa victoire, avait-il dit. Pour fêter la victoire que ses amis avaient bourré le Survivant._

_-Alors, Potter ! On ne tient pas à l'alcool ? Demanda un magnifique blond._

_Harry leva son regard brumeux sur Draco._

_-Malfoy ! Fit-il en s'effondrant dans ses bras. _

_-Je ne suis définitivement pas un bon samaritain ! Fit-il en le laissant choir au sol. _

_Draco le regarda de haut alors que le brun passait par toutes les couleurs de la maladie. Du vert au blanc cadavérique. Puis Harry, n'y tenant plus relâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre sous l'oeil dégoûté de ceux qui l'entouraient._

Hermione avança vers eux avec les poings sur les hanches.

-Je pressens quelque chose... venez d'ici ! Dit-elle en regardant brusquement vers les cinq garçons.

Elle alla voir Ron et s'adossa contre lui.

-Dis-moi mon coeur ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Les autres la regardaient hébétés et amusés. Ils se levèrent.

-On vous laisse les amoureux ! Fit Seamus en éclatant de rire suivi par les autres.

-Espèce de faux-frères ! Dit Ron.

Les quatre Gryffindor sortirent et errèrent dans le château. Il était évident que le directeur avait décidé de relâcher un peu la surveillance préfectorale parce qu'aucun n'était de service, la preuve était qu'Hermione était dans la salle commune avec Ron et qu'elle avait sûrement réussi à le traîner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Et si on allait dans la Salle-sur-Demande ? Demanda Dean.

-Ah oui, tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

-Okay, attendez-moi là-bas ! Fit Harry. Je reviens !

Les trois garçons allèrent dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Mais lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur une bande de quatre Slytherin bien éméchés. Goyle jouait avec une bouteille de Xérès qui menaçait de s'écraser sur la tête de Crabbe qui n'en menait pas large. Et Blaise et Draco s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine se foutant complètement de ce qu'il se passait à côté. Neville eut un raclement de gorge. En effet, depuis la sixième année, Neville avait changé et pris encore plus d'assurance. Il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds et encore moins par une bande de Slytherin que tous connaissaient bien.

-Tiens... Longbottom, Finnegan et Thomas ! Fit la voix railleuse de Draco.

-Pas la peine de faire ton dédaigneux, Malfoy ! Ca ne marche plus ! Chantonna Dean en avançant vers le bar à peine ouvert.

Dean prit une bouteille de FireWhisky.

-Hey ! S'indigna Blaise. Qui t'a permis de te servir ! Ou plutôt qui vous a permis d'investir les lieux ! Nous étions là les premiers !

Seamus et Neville étaient également rentrés. Seamus lui fit un sourire charmeur sans se soucier de Malfoy outre mesure.

-Je suis sûr que partager ne vous tuera pas !

Goyle alla se frotter contre Neville qui sursauta au contact. Ce dernier regarda le Slytherin comme s'il était fou.

-Mais t'es pas malade !

-Non, roucoula Goyle. Allez, décoince-toi un peu !

-M'approche pas ! Fit ce dernier en reculant.

Neville alla se cacher derrière Dean qui était plié de rire.

-Goyle ! L'interpella sèchement Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Goyle baissa légèrement la tête sans quitter sa cible des yeux. Tous se jaugeaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive essoufflé. Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean et Neville regardèrent avec stupéfaction ce que le brun avait ramené. Il y avait vraiment de l'alcool pour tenir toute la nuit et plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

D'autant plus que Draco était toujours dans les bras de Blaise.

-Nous étions là avant vous ! Répondit Draco en se levant gracieusement. Cependant... si nous partageons les munitions... fit-il en caressant les bouteilles que tenait Harry et en regardant celles qui flottaient derrière lui, nous consentirons à partager la Salle !

Le souffle du blond dans son cou le fit frémir.

-Alors Harry ! Fit Dean brisant l'instant magique qu'il vivait.

Harry regarda toutes les personnes présentes.

-On peut... partager, évidemment !

-Yeah ! Cria Blaise en se levant. Aidez-moi !

Ils prirent toutes les bouteilles et les placèrent sur le meuble qui servait de bar. Cette table avait été ensorcellée pour qu'elle procure toujours de la fraîcheur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, personne ne disait rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. L'ambiance était franchement complètement nase.

-Okay, c'est nul, on se casse ! Firent Seamus et Dean.

Il était bien évident que les deux ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, qui était s'envoyer en l'air. Et puisque que l'ambiance était à son point mort, c'était la bonne excuse pour quitter la fête.

-Et si on faisait un jeu ! Proposa Neville.

-Un action vérité ! Fit Blaise. Je suis partant ! Un jeu sans règle et sans limite !

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils prirent une bouteille vide et la firent tourner. La personne désignée par le goulot devrait poser la question à la personne désignée par le fond de la bouteille. Pour le premier tour, ce fut Blaise pour Crabbe.

-Alors Vince, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité ! répondit Vincent.

-Très bien ! Fit Blaise avec un air machiavélique. Avec qui as-tu couché pour la dernière fois ?

Vincent rougit considérablement, ne sachant pas si oui ou non il devait répondre. Blaise prit un verre et but cul-sec.

-C'est le jeu, fais gaffe aux conséquences si tu ne réponds pas ! L'avertit Harry en souriant.

-Avec... avec Grégory !

Draco fit une petite grimace. Le jeu commença évidemment avec que des vérités pour le début, ainsi, Harry dut révéler qu'il était gay et que la première personne avec laquelle il avait couché était Severus Snape. Il était inutile de dire que Draco était tombé des nues. Blaise avait révélé qu'il avait fait Hermione cocue pendant deux mois en sortant avec Ron. Neville avait du révéler qu'il était toujours vierge, que son plus grand fantasme était de se faire prendre par plusieurs personnes, Crabbe du révéler également que Pansy avait trompé Draco avec un Ravenclaw. Draco avait été furieux par cette nouvelle. Pas qu'il était attaché à Pansy, mais c'était lui qui faisait cocu les autres, et pas le contraire ! Et les révélations allaient à bon train. Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille désigne Harry et Blaise.

-Alors Harry... vérité ou... action ?

Harry n'était pas très clean. Son regard était trouble et ses lunettes l'avaient lâchées. Elles s'étaient écrasées au sol alors qu'il avait cherché à prendre un peu plus de boisson. Alors Draco Malfoy avait conjuré des lentilles de contact et les avait réglées à sa vue.

-A... act... hip... action ! Hocqueta-t-il.

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Draco, Crabbe et Goyle pour avoir déjà joué avec Blaise, et Neville parce qu'il savait que les personnes qui lui faisait face n'étaient pas à Slytherin pour rien. Blaise se frotta les mains.

-Bien... je veux que tu fourres ta langue dans la bouche de l'un d'entre nous ! A la suite de quoi, suivra une bonne pelle !

Harry remplit de nouveau son verre et le but d'un coup. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança félinement vers le centre du cercle où il les regarda tous.

-Qui... veut ma langue... dans sa bouche ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit une caresse légère sur ses fesses. Il se retourna pour rencontrer les orbes de Draco.

-Toi !

Toujours à quatre pattes il mit son visage en face de celui du blond. Il sortit sans langue mutine et lécha ses lèvres. Il gémit sourdement. Il plaça sa main à sa nuque pour coller complètement leurs lèvres. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue rencontrer son homologue. Leurs langues jouèrent hors de leur bouche pour que tous puissent voir qu'Harry effectuait bien son gage. Puis la langue du brun força celle du blond à trouver abri sans la bouche de Draco pour terminer son action par une pelle retournante.

Quand Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Draco, il lui lécha les lèvres et reprit sa place. Neville était complètement stupéfait d'avoir été témoin de ce baiser électrisant. Harry fit tourner la bouteille et cette fois ce fut à Neville d'être embrassé par Crabbe. Ce n'était pas un baiser tout en douceur, c'était sûr. Et comme si le sort voulait s'acharner sur Harry, la bouteille le désigna de nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec Goyle.

-Alors Potter, toujours action ! Fit-il d'une voix goguenarde.

-Ouais ! Répondit Harry.

-Très bien, tu vas nous faire un Strip-tease intégral !

Harry se leva et fit résonner d'un simple geste de la main une musique moldu chantée par un gus nommé Marilyn Manson.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
_

Il bougeait sensuellement sur ce rythme langoureux. Ses yeux passaient de Neville à Blaise, il se caressait devant eux sans aucune pudeur, sans pour autant tout enlever. Il n'avait pour l'instant, retiré que sa chemise d'ailleurs tâchée par du Whisky.

_Chorus:  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
_

Il se mit à quatre pattes une fois encore, devant tous. Il bougeait son bassin comme s'il était en train de se faire pilonner par un amant invisible ce qui était une invite tout à fait exquise. Son pantalon partait au passage. Et la personne qui était derrière lui, à savoir Crabbe, le lui retira et reprit sa place.

_(couplet + chorus)_

Harry se coucha sur le dos et bougea les lèvres en chantant les paroles. Il avait un doigt dans sa bouche et le suçait en faisant des vas-et-vients très suggestifs. D'ailleurs, n'en pouvant plus, Blaise retira ce doigt et le remplaça par ses lèvres. Le spectacle était enivrant. Et sans qu'il le sache vraiment, Harry était en train d'exciter tout le monde.

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you_

Crabbe avait sa main dans son pantalon. Neville était rouge comme une tomate, mais trop subjugué pour songer à partir. Harry était de l'art, tout simplement. On voyait sur son corps quelques cicatrices blanches, témoin de son combat. Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'une lueur de pure perversité.

_Hold your head up, movin' on  
__Keep your head up, movin' on  
(répété 2 fois)  
Movin' on!_

Il ne restait plus à Harry que son boxer. Et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu son pantalon car en effet, Vincent et Grégory s'occupait avec amusement de Neville qui gémissait sans aucune retenue. Les seuls spectateurs qui restaient étaient Blaise et Draco lequel ne voulait pas avoir sous ses yeux ces deux anciens gardes du corps et le Gryffindor, alors il demanda intérieurement à la salle de créer une pièce parallèle. Ainsi donc, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que trois.

_(couplet + chorus)_

Harry se releva toujours comme un félin et retira l'ultime vêtement. Il se retrouva face à Draco et Blaise complètement dévêtu et excité. Il vit que Blaise était déjà très à l'aise puisqu'il n'avait plus ni de pantalon, ni de sous-vêtements. Mais Draco s'était retenu de se caresser ainsi. Alors Harry s'agenouilla devant le blond et posa ses mains sur la fermeture de son pantalon tandis que Blaise qui l'avait rejoint s'afférait à lui retirer sa chemise.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you_

Draco fut nu à la fin de la chanson. Ce dernier captura les lèvres purpurines du brun puis celles de Blaise. Harry allait élire domicile sur son corps mais Draco le stoppa.-Désolé beau brun, mais je ne suis pas un passif ! Ponctua-t-il par un baiser.

Draco retourna donc la situation. Et embrassa Blaise sous l'oeil gourmand d'Harry. En voyant les deux membres gorgés de sang à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il n'hésita pas. Il s'ajusta pour être à la bonne place, des coussins apparurent comme par enchantement pour qu'il soit bien positionné et il prit les deux virilités dans ses mains. Draco et Blaise étouffèrent un hocquet et regardèrent Harry de façon très très affamé.

Blaise se saisit d'une bouteille de Brandy encore bien remplie et versa le contenu sur leurs queues. Harry se dépêcha de lécher le liquide et pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié une goutte, il prit les sexes chacun à leur tour dans sa bouche pour bien les désalcooliser. Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait le voir sucer Blaise. Alors Harry se mit à genoux devant le second du Prince et sans autre forme de procès, il prit la verge dans sa bouche pour la pomper le plus durement et le plus rapidement possible, pour un effet plus que dévastateur.

-Oh putain... mais où l'a ap... appris à faire ça... le con ! Haleta Blaise.

-Vas-y plus doucement ! Murmura Draco près de son oreille. Fais-le languir !

Harry pressa Blaise de s'asseoir tandis que Draco derrière lui le préparer pour la pénétration. Harry fit comme Draco lui avait dit. Il ralentit alors l'allure. Blaise avait senti ce changement de vitesse de plein fouet. Il essaya d'y aller plus vite, mais Harry tenait bon. Puis vint le moment où Draco l'enfourcha. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière. La douleur avait été là, malgré la préparation. Mais c'était une douleur très plaisante. Draco était en train de faire un magnifique suçon à Harry. Blaise se dégagea de la prise d'Harry tandis que Draco le redressait.

Harry comprit ce qu'ils allaient essayer de faire. Il en était très excité, bien que passablement inquiet, car déjà accueillir en lui la verge de Draco avait été dur, mais s'il devait en plus rajouter celle de Blaise, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Pourtant, c'était bien le gland de Blaise qu'il sentait à son entrée en plus de celui de Draco. Harry était étroitement pressé contre les deux Slytherin qui s'étaient placés à genoux pour que Harry puisse avoir des appuis.

-Tu veux avoir mal ? Chuchota Draco.

Harry ne fit que gémir. Les mains du blond le ceinturaient pour qu'il soit parfaitement calé, alors que les mains de Blaise jouaient avec ses testicules.

-Réponds ! Fit Blaise en accélérant la cadence.

-Mmmmhhh ! Oh ouiiii... répondit Harry.

Quoi qu'on pouvait vraiment se demander si c'était pour la question qu'il avait répondu. Le gland de Draco était déjà dans l'antre chaude et accueillante. Draco fit signe à Blaise de faire son entrée. Alors Blaise poussa. Harry avait l'impression d'être déchiré, des larmes commencèrent à faire leurs apparitions. Pourtant, Blaise réussit. D'être ainsi serré le rendait encore plus dur. L'anneau de chair était entièrement ouvert. la respiration d'Harry était saccadée. Celle de Draco n'était pas mieux.

-Ca va, Harry ? Demanda le blond avec douceur.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Harry chercha les mains de ses amants. Il les serra pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était nécessaire d'attendre. Ce fut lui qui amorça la progression des deux verges en lui. Quelques larmes coulaient, pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Draco et Blaise sentirent quelque chose de chaud, c'était sans doute un peu de sang qui coulait. Puis la queue de Blaise toucha le point sensible qui fit voir les étoiles à Harry. Alors se dernier amorça les vas-et-vients, s'était lui qui contrôlait le rythme pour éviter de le blesser encore plus.

Bientôt, l'anneau de chair fut complètement détendu et avec le sang, qui coulait, cela avait lubrifié les deux sexes qui pouvaient maintenant bouger librement. Le rythme augmenta. La douleur était presque moindre, puisque Harry s'y était habitué, il bougeait vite, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas emmener très loin les deux membres au risque de se blesser sérieusement, mais il jouait avec la contraction de ses muscles. Il entendait ses amants gémir, donc il savait que cela leur faisait du bien. Draco bougea légèrement de son propre chef au lieu de laisser Harry faire ce qui les fit gémir tous les trois et n'y tenant plus Harry explosa contre le ventre de Blaise en criant fortement et emporta avec lui les deux Slytherin qui jouirent dans un râle rauque et profond.

Un lit apparut sous eux. Harry s'endormit immédiatement contre Draco. Draco et Blaise se retirèrent et virent juste en voyant le liquide séminal sur leurs deux sexes et du sang appartenant au brun. Ils jetèrent des sortilèges de nettoyage et se collèrent contre lui pour s'endormir à leur tour. Une chose était sûre, c'était que pour les trois prochains jours, il était totalement hors de question que Harry se retrouve de nouveau passif !

* * *

**. FIN .

* * *

**

Voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé mon lemon ?

Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !

Bisous

Ariane

le 23 décembre 2005


End file.
